mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Dance Party 2
Mario Dance Party 2 is a Mario dancing game for the Wii 3D. It is made by P&F Games Inc. It is the sequel to Mario Dance Party! Characters There are a total of 32 playable characters. 12 characters are available from the beginning. 20 of those characters are unlockable. Unlocked * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Yoshi * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Wario * Waluigi * Koopa Troopa Unlockable * Daisy * Toadette * Birdo * * Shy Guy * Boo * Rosalina * Luma * * Dry Bones * * Dry Bowser * * Metal Mario * Green Sprixie Princess * * Gold Mario * * Lubba * * Toadsworth * * Paratroopa * * Captain Toad * * Funky Kong * Wiggler * Lakitu * * False Bowser * * = new playable character Songs There are a total of 60 songs in the game. 22 songs are returning, the other 38 are new. Returning Songs # Main Theme (Super Mario Bros.) # Main Theme (Super Mario Bros. 2) # Athletic Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3) # Title/Ending (Super Mario World) # Mario Circuit (Super Mario Kart) # Underground Theme (Super Mario Land) # Athletic Theme (Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins) # Bob-omb Battlefield (Super Mario 64) # Main Theme (Luigi's Mansion) # Delfino Plaza (Super Mario Sunshine) # Mario Circuit (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) # Waluigi Pinball (Mario Kart DS) # Boss Theme (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) # Athletic Theme (New Super Mario Bros.) # Good Egg Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) # Moo Moo Meadows (Mario Kart Wii) # Yoshi Park (Mario Super Sluggers) # World 4-1 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) # Sky Station Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2) # Jungle Hijinx (Donkey Kong Country Returns) # Toad Road (Mario Party 9) # Main Theme (New Super Mario Bros. U) New Songs # Credits (Super Mario Bros. 2) # Hammer Bro. Battle (Super Mario Bros. 3) # Koopaling Battle (Super Mario Bros. 3) # Fortress Boss (Super Mario World) # Forest of Illusion (Super Mario World) # Creative Exercise (Mario Paint) # Cool, Cool Mountain (Super Mario 64) # Credits (Super Mario 64) # Mario Circuit (Mario Kart 64) # Credits (Yoshi's Story) # Koopa Bros. Battle (Paper Mario) # Bianco Hills (Super Mario Sunshine) # Secret Course (Super Mario Sunshine) # Mushroom Bridge (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) # Rainbow Road (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) # Battle for Storm Hill (Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat) # VS Mode Overworld (New Super Mario Bros.) # Battlerock Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) # Buoy Base Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) # Credits (Super Mario Galaxy) # Coconut Mall (Mario Kart Wii) # Daisy Circuit (Mario Kart Wii) # Bowser Jr. Playroom (Mario Super Sluggers) # Castle (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) # Final Boss (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) # Yoshi Star Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2) # Bowser's Galaxy Generator (Super Mario Galaxy 2) # Gear Getaway (Donkey Kong Country Returns) # Warm, Fuzzy Plains (Paper Mario: Sticker Star) # Athletic Theme (New Super Mario Bros. U) # Super Bell Hill (Super Mario 3D World) # Double Cherry Pass (Super Mario 3D World) # Battle on the Great Tower 2 (Super Mario 3D World) # Champion Road (Super Mario 3D World) # Mario Kart Stadium (Mario Kart 8) # Electrodrome (Mario Kart 8) # Main Theme (Yoshi's Wooly World) # Title Theme (Super Mario Maker)